Enduring My Life
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: kid!SOUJI fanfic. Hakuoki Reimeiko (2012). (MA) Inspirado en el capítulo 4 del anime. El pequeño Souji está dispuesto a padecer lo impensable para quedarse en el dojo al lado de la persona que le ha dado un motivo para vivir...(leer las advertencias al inicio del documento)
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

_Esto es algo que escribí luego de ver el capítulo 4 de Hakuoki Reimeiroku. Por favor lean las advertencias. Si hay algo ahí que no les agrade no sigan leyendo._

_Souji es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie por las muchas cosas que ha tenido que soportar desde pequeño. Esto es un giro más dramático de lo que padeció cuando era un niño y lo volvió el hombre que es ahora. Dado su explosivo comportamiento entre otras cosas, se puede inferir que es consecuencia de lso abusos recibidos desde pequeño._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / non-con / dub-con / chan / shota / gangbang_

* * *

_-_ "Kondo-san, usted reprendió a los otros estudiantes, verdad? Les dijo ´no le peguen´…."

"sí"

"podría no hacer eso de nuevo?"

Kondo-san mira perplejo al pequeño niño que tiene a su lado. No entendía por qué al pequeño le había disgustado que intercediera por él en su beneficio. Lo que habían hecho los otros alumnos, maltratar físicamente al niño, era algo despreciable y el mayor había creído correcto e imperativo llamarles la atención para advertirles que no lo volvieran a hacer. Sin embargo, no tarda en entender, de las propia boca de Souji, que su intromisión lo único que había conseguido era que los otros alumnos se ensañaran más con él, agrediéndole en venganza por ser un soplón.

"No recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda. Por favor déjeme en paz. Me molesta."

Con esas palabras finales, Souji deja a un muy consternado Kondo en la entrada del dojo. La monótona pero fría voz del niño, su postura firme pero ajena al mundo, su clara aceptación de su papel en este lugar, hizo entristecer al joven hombre pues no eran cosas que deberían verse en alguien tan joven, con toda la vida por delante. Poco podía imaginarse lo que había ocurrido en realidad en el bosque, horas atrás, a causa de lo que había hecho por intentar ayudar al pequeño….

_10 horas atrás_

**Souji's POV**

Estoy trapeando el suelo del salón principal, como se me ha instruido que haga. Todavía no ha salido el sol pero tengo que terminar de hacer esto antes de que los demás vengan a desayunar. Las rodillas y la espalda me duelen pero ya falta poco.

Creen que por ser un niño soy tonto pero no es así. Entiendo muy bien que es lo que pasa aquí. Aunque he venido bajo el pretexto de entrenar en este dojo como alumno, para convertirme en samurái, eso es una farsa. En verdad, mi hermana me ha traído aquí pues no tenía dinero suficiente para alimentar otra boca más en su casa. Es por eso que debo pagar el que me hayan acogido aquí, poniendo un techo sobre mi cabeza y comida en mi plato, trabajando como cualquier otro sirviente. Mi labor es encargarme de las tareas más pesadas de la casa, trabajando de sol a sol para ganarme el derecho de estas *comodidades* y saben que lo voy a hacer sin protestar pues no tengo otro sitio a donde ir…..mi hermana me ha abandonado a la merced de los que viven aquí. Nada de eso me molesta la verdad…..por lo menos ya no….es la vida que me ha tocado vivir…..

El maestro del dojo, Shuusai-sensei, casi ignora mi presencia, tan sólo dirigiéndose a mí para encomendarme una tarea al igual que el resto de gente que trabaja para mantener este sitio. Yo estoy en lo más bajo de la escala de poder aquí….no soy nadie. Inclusive, los mismos alumnos, chicos de 14 a 17 años, me tratan como si fuera su lacayo. Dada mi posición no puedo negarme a sus pedidos ni tampoco defenderme de sus ataques y provocaciones. Caminan con sus pies sucios sobre el suelo que recién he limpiado para obligarme a hacerlo de nuevo. Botan mi comida para verme recogerla y comer lo que ha caído del piso. Me insultan y pegan cuando se les antoja por diversión….eso es un fastidio pero me toca manejarlo.

Claro que cuando me fuerzan a pelear con ellos sobre el tatami del dojo, como parte de su práctica, ahí no tengo reparos en atacarles. Colocan una espada de bambú en mi mano y ése es todo el permiso que necesito para usarla. Claro que ellos son mayores que yo (sólo tengo 9 años), más grandes y fuertes, y terminan por vencerme cada vez, agrediéndome con violencia pero no importa. En esos raros momentos de lucha somos iguales. Como sólo soy un sirviente, no recibo entrenamiento alguno en el arte de la espada así que debo aprovechar esto, por más malo que pueda ser.

El único que me trata distinto, con amabilidad, y me conversa algo es Kondo-san. Sé muy poco sobre él pero he escuchado de los otros sirvientes sólo palabras de admiración hacia su persona. Parece ser un buen hombre. Por eso no quería que se preocupara por alguien como yo, no deseaba darle más preocupaciones de las que debe tener como sucesor del dojo. Sin embargo, ayer, él se dio cuenta de los moretones en mis brazos y dedujo lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado por mi, horrorizado por lo que me había sucedido….es demasiado bueno…no debería desperdiciar sus energías en mí, no lo merezco…..aunque se siente bien que alguien simpatice conmigo, aunque sea por un momento…..

Una vez que termino de limpiar el suelo, voy a servir los desayunos. Me refugio en el jardín, quitando la malahierba, mientras los demás desayunan y se dirigen a hacer sus labores. A esta hora ya los maestros deben haber salido rumbo al pueblo, por negocios, y no volverán hasta muy entrada la tarde. Los chicos del dojo deben estar en el salón continuando con su entrenamiento. Todavía faltan algunas horas para ir a la cocina a ayudar con el almuerzo, así que me dirijo al otro extremo del jardín para continuar arrancando las hierbas salvajes que lo afean…..Cuando voy a dar la vuelta en el pasillo, los 15 chicos del dojo aparecen frente a mí, cerrándome el paso.

"Oye, Souji! Vagando como siempre? Pues ya no, vienes con nosotros!" dice Satou, el mayor del grupo, un chico muy alto, de 17 años, cogiéndome del brazo, sacándome a la fuerza del dojo, rumbo al bosque. Intento decirles que aún tengo cosas que hacer pero es toda la resistencia que opongo. Me parece extraño que me lleven al bosque para lo que supongo que es otra ronda de *veamos quien tarda menos en tumbar al niño esclavo al suelo*. Ellos todavía llevan las ropas de práctica así como sus espadas de bambú, clara señal de que es para eso a lo que vamos al bosque. No tengo problema con ello, la práctica me va a caer bien, aunque va a doler….

Los chicos no hablan mucho durante el trayecto, susurrando y riendo entre ellos, empujándome e insultándome de rato en rato a modo de juego, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Luego de mucho caminar, llegamos a un claro en el bosque. Los chicos forman un círculo alrededor mío, sonriéndome burlonamente. Satou y Hiro (un muchacho de cabeza grande y contextura gruesa, de 15 años) se colocan detrás de mí, mientras que Kaito (el líder del grupo, un joven de 17 años, fornido y alto) se para delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido, mirándome acusadoramente, molesto.

"Sabíamos que eras una inmunda rata buena para nada pero no pensábamos que fueses también una niñita soplona. Qué? No eres capaz de aguantar una golpiza como un hombre y lo primero que haces es ir a llorarle a Kondo-san, llenándole la cabeza de mentiras para que nos regañe?"

"cómo?! Eso no fue así! Yo nunca-"

"Entonces insinúas que imaginamos el momento en que Kondo-san vino a regañarnos, pidiéndonos que no te peguemos? Nos estás llamando mentirosos o idiotas? Qué es al final, Soiji-kun?" la última parte lo dice en un tono perverso que me estremece por un momento. No tengo nada que decir a esto, no me escucharían de todas maneras. Sólo me queda aceptar el castigo que me tienen preparado y desear que no me lastimen mucho para que pueda terminar de hacer mis deberes. Es mi culpa después de todo, fui muy descuidado al dejar que Kondo-san viera mis heridas….su amabilidad me hace cometer errores tontos a veces….

Satou y Hiro se cansan de esperar por mi respuesta y me empujan por detrás, haciéndome caer al suelo. Aprovechando mi sorpresa, Kaito me propina una dolorosa patada en el estómago que me dobla en dos. Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a los demás miembros del grupo acercándose con sus espadas en mano y pronto, las duras superficies de las espadas de bambú golpean mi cuerpo por todas partes, una y otra vez, una tras otra, con rabia. Yo sólo atino a encogerme en un vano intento de protegerme del ataque, colocando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y cara, intentando no gritar mucho a causa del dolor.

Al cabo de un rato, el ataque cesa. Sólo puedo escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas y risas burlonas, mientras intento recobrar el aliento. No hay una parte de mi cuerpo que no me duela moverla así que no lo hago. Seguramente se irán pronto ahora que ya descargaron sobre mí la rabia que llevaban dentro.

"Chicos, esto no es suficiente para que el idiota de Souji aprenda su lección. Debe entender qué es lo que le pasa a las chiquillas soplonas para que nunca más lo vuelva a hacer…..a menos claro que en verdad te guste lo que te haremos, Souji-chan…Vamos, desvístanlo de una vez!"

No entiendo a qué se refiere pero no tengo tiempo para analizar sus palabras. Dos pares de manos sobre mí me despojan de mis ropas, dejándome completamente desnudo sobre el suelo. Me ponen boca abajo y Satou se sienta sobre mi espalda. Uno de los chicos me coge de la pierna derecha y otro de la izquierda, jalando en direcciones opuestas, abriendo mis extremidades bastante. No puedo evitar sentirme asustado pues no sé qué está sucediendo ni lo que va a pasar luego. Un dedo se escurre entre mis nalgas, metiéndose a la fuerza en mi trasero….ah! duele! Por qué hace esto?

"Jeje, está gimiendo, y miren como se mueve! El pequeño Souji es un pervertido!" no es verdad! No me gusta nada! Kaito sigue moviendo su dedo dentro de mí mientras los otros chicos ríen de sus comentarios. Yo no puedo hablar pues el peso de Satou me está aplastando el pecho y no me permite respirar bien.

"El interior de Souji se siente como el de una chica! De hecho, sus nalgas también son suaves como los de una mujer. Vengan y compruébenlo!" no pasa un segundo de que Kaito termina de hablar para sentir las manos de varios de los chicos explorando mi cuerpo. Más dedos intentan meterse dentro mío al igual que lo hace Kaito. Cuando alguno que otro pasa, hurgando dentro mío, el dolor que siento allí atrás es mayor y no puedo evitar quejarme. Varias manos se posan en mis nalgas, acariciando o apretando mi carne, haciendo sonidos de apreciación que no entiendo. Los que no pueden acercarse mucho tocan y estrujan la piel de mis muslos, piernas y espalda, mientras que Satou, aún sentado sobre mí, juega con mi cabello pero sin desamarrar mi cola.

"Ya, apártense! Es hora de continuar!" comanda Kaito y todas las manos me dejan. La voz de Kaito suena extraña…como si le costara hablar pero no porque se sienta mal…..no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre. Esta nueva forma de castigo me desagrada bastante, de una forma en que las palizas no lo hacen….aunque tampoco me gusta que me peguen, pero esto es muy extraño. Satou se levanta de mi espalda y entre él y Hiro me yerguen cogiéndome de los brazos. Otros dos chicos de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre me cogen de las piernas, levantándome por completo del suelo, quedando suspendido en el aire tan sólo sostenido de las extremidades por estos 4 chicos. Kaito ordena que separen más mis piernas y él se coloca entre ellas.

"Tú solo te buscaste esto Souji, al convertirte en soplón. Mientras sigas siendo débil tan sólo debes someterte a lo que los fuertes hagan contigo, sin quejarte. Esto te pondrá en claro cuál es tu lugar en este mundo…." Kaito juega con los botoncitos que hay en mi pecho pero no me causa dolor. Sus manos bajan luego por mi barriguita hasta mi pipi, ajustándolo un poco entre sus dedos…..eso se siente raro pero no duele. Luego se baja los pantalones y me sorprende ver su pipi pues no se ve nada como el mío. Es más grande y está recto como un palo. Kaito me coge de las caderas y me acerca a él. De pronto, veo como su pipi se mete en el mismo lugar donde antes había metido su dedo y….

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Siento un dolor muy intenso que me hace gritar. Mi cuerpo se mueve sin que siquiera yo se lo mande, intentando soltarse de aquellos que le sujetan para alejarse de eso que me está haciendo daño. Dos pares de brazos más se unen a aquellos que me suspenden en el aire para que no me mueva, cogiéndome fuerte. Kaito me da 3 cachetadas para hacerme callar antes de volver a cogerme de las caderas, metiendo hasta el fondo de mi trasero su pipi…me duele, me duele mucho y aunque me muerdo los labios para no gritar, lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos. Kaito jadea como un perro mientras mete y saca su pipi cada vez más rápido. Un chico menciona que estoy sangrando y todos felicitan a Kaito por eso. Él se mueve con más fuerza y un sollozo escapa de mis labios…..Al poco rato siento como un líquido me llena por dentro y Kaito me deja ir.

"Mierda! Eso estuvo muy bueno. El que sigue!" Cuando creía que el castigo había terminado, otro chico se acomoda entre mis piernas y mete su pipi dentro de mí, causándome más daño. Él se mueve más rudamente que Kaito, clavando sus dedos en mis nalgas, haciéndome gemir de dolor. Todos se ríen. Cuando me llena con líquido por dentro, puedo sentir como parte de éste sale de mi huequito, mojando mis nalgas. Otro chico ocupa el lugar del anterior y me mete su pipi muy fuerte.

"Vaya! Está bien ajustado aquí dentro! Aunque sea sirves para algo, Souji!" por más que quiero no puedo dejar de llorar. Me duele mucho, quiero que se detengan pero aunque intentara escapar, sería inútil. Ellos son muchos y son más grandes, me cogerían de nuevo y tal vez me lastimarían más por intentar huir. Un chico coge mi mano y enrolla mis dedos alrededor de su pipi. Qué? Empieza a frotarse dentro de mi mano, haciendo ruidos raros. Otro chico sigue su ejemplo y hace lo mismo con mi otra mano.

"Apúrense que no tenemos mucho tiempo." Comanda Kaito por detrás de la multitud. El chico entre mis piernas termina y otro le remplaza. No sé que hace pero cuando se mete dentro mío, me duele mucho más y grito alto. Una mano me coge de los cabellos y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás, volteándola. Los que me sujetan en el aire bajan mi tronco un poco más, quedando mis piernas más arriba que mi cabeza.

"Usemos este lado también para terminar más rápido. Aún faltamos muchos." Dice otro de los alumnos. Kaito coge mi pipi y dice que me lo cortará si muerdo a alguien y eso me da miedo. No termino de comprender lo que quiere decir cuando algo grande se mete en mi boca. Quiero cerrar la boca pero Kaito aprieta mi pipi como advertencia. Unas manos cogen mi cabeza y aquello que ocupa mi boca empieza a moverse de adentro hacia fuera varias veces, sin parar. Me dan ganas de vomitar y no puedo respirar bien pero me aguanto. Más lágrimas bañan mi rostro…me siento humillado. Por eso es que me hacen esto? Para humillarme?

Un líquido espeso llena mi boca y me hace toser. El mismo líquido sale de los pipis en mis manos y me embarran. En mi trasero el líquido blanco sale a chorros por lo lleno que está. No pasa mucho tiempo para que otros chicos ocupen los lugares de los que ya han terminado conmigo…No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero finalmente el último de los alumnos me moja con su leche (como ellos le dicen) y todo ha terminado.

"Una palabra de esto a los mayores y te prometo que te va a ir peor. Ahora apúrate que ya van a preparar el almuerzo y tenemos hambre. No seas flojo Souji." Ellos se marchan dejándome tirado, desnudo y todo sucio, en el suelo. Me quedo un rato ahí, llorando amargamente sin poder parar, no sé por qué. Cuando por fin me calmo, me levanto, voy hasta un manantial que hay cerca para lavarme, me visto y regreso al dojo a terminar de hacer mis deberes. Todo el cuerpo me duele y caminar es muy difícil ahora pero lo oculto lo mejor que puedo, como tantas otras veces he hecho antes con sus maltratos...

Mientras cumplo con mis obligaciones lo hago de manera automática. Mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma…..todo parece adormecido ahora, como si yo ya no fuera yo. Me siento vacío. Es como dice Kaito, debo aceptar la vida que me ha tocado. Someterme a aquellos que son más fuertes que yo….pero…tan sólo hasta que yo me vuelva más fuerte. Sólo entonces podré ser libre. Hasta entonces debo resistir. No dejaré que aplasten mi espíritu! Debe haber una razón por la que seguir adelante. Para eso, primero debo dejar atrás mi vida pasada, el Souji que vivía feliz al lado de sus padres y hermana….pues nunca más les volveré a ver. Iré a despedirme de ellos al atardecer….mañana será un nuevo día…..

**Normal POV**

Fue entonces que Kondo-san encontró al pequeño Souji mirando solitario el atardecer, en la entrada del dojo, ajeno a los eventos acontecidos en su ausencia.

El abuso continuó. Souji seguí siendo el blanco de los insultos y agresiones físicas por parte de los alumnos del dojo. Y no sólo eso, cada vez que podían, en ausencia de los maestros, en grupos de 3 o 4, atrapaban al niño para abusar sexualmente de él, dos o tres veces al día, sin que Souji pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Había aceptado el hecho de que si quería que los ataques terminaran (y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas) debía volverse más fuerte. Hasta entonces, les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran con él, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir entrenando con ellos pues necesitaba volverse fuerte….y pronto.

Luego de una semana, el maestro del dojo organiza un torneo del cual Souji sale como vencedor. El niño, al ser abrazado por Kondo-san, siente una calidez en el alma, en su corazón y en todo su ser como hace mucho tiempo no sentía, al haberse convertido en un cascarón vacío luego de los constantes abusos. Souji, aunque sorprendido al inicio por ello, llega a la feliz conclusión de que había encontrado el motivo por el que había venido a este lugar. La razón por la cual había sido traído luego de ser abandonado por todos y padecer lo que había tenido que padecer, y lo había encontrado en la persona de Kondo-san.

El joven hombre le trataba como si fuera lo más preciado en este mundo, no como un pobre niño del que había que sentir lástima o abusar de él. Souji se volvería más fuerte para defender a ese hombre, para que nunca nadie le haga daño a aquel que se había ganado su corazón y devuelto el alma a su vacío cuerpo, quien le había dado una razón para seguir adelante.

Luego de su victoria, Kondo-san se lleva a Souji para curarle ese horrible corte en la frente. Terminado eso, le invita a sus aposentos para celebrar su primera victoria mandando traer la comida que más le gustaba. Souji sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad…se sentía vivo de nuevo…

A partir de ese día, los ataques a su persona fueron disminuyendo las semanas siguientes hasta cesar por completo tras derrotar a todos y cada uno de los alumnos del dojo….o por lo menos a todos que quisieron enfrentársele después de ganar varias peleas. Las cosas iban de maravilla para el niño a pesar de que aún tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones de sirviente dentro del dojo. El sentimiento de que cada día que pasaba se volvía más fuerte le llenaba de regocijo por dentro.

Después de una semana sin ser atacado por alguno de los alumnos, Souji se sentía muy confiado en que ya no sería vejado de esa forma tan humillante nuevamente. Cuando ya se iba a ir a acostar a su cama luego de un arduo día de trabajo, un sirviente se le acerca para decirle que Shuusai-sensei requiere de su presencia en sus aposentos. Eso era extraño, no sólo porque ya era muy tarde de noche sino por que el maestro nunca antes le había pedido verle a solas. De todas formas, como no podía negarse, el niño va rápidamente hacia donde estaba el maestro, esperando…..

**Souji's POV**

El maestro me da permiso para entrar en su habitación (la cual está al otro extremo del dojo, apartada de todas las demás) y me siento delante de él, luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

"Verás Souji, nada pasa dentro de este dojo sin que yo no llegue a saber de ello. Sé muy bien las cosas que tú y mis alumnos han estado haciendo a puertas cerradas. Cosas que un niño como tú no debería hacer pero supongo que no puedes evitarlo o me equivoco?" no entiendo de qué me habla. El maestro me pide que me acerque más a él y eso hago. Quiero preguntarle de qué me está hablando pero él me pide que guarde silencio. Me sienta en su regazo, de lado, haciéndome sentir muy incómodo….qué cosa quiere?

"Pero has demostrado ser un niño muy especial. Adelantado para tu corta edad. Es natural que quieras explorar el terreno de los adultos pero no puedo permitirte que lo hagas con mis alumnos. Ellos son muy jóvenes y no sabrán darte lo que necesitas." Shuusai-sensei abre mi kimono por delante. No llevo nada debajo así que mi cuerpo desnudo queda expuesto delante suyo sin problemas…estoy tan sorprendido por lo que ocurre que no atino a hacer nada….

"Yo puedo ayudarte con eso pero sólo con la condición que no busques eso mismo con nadie más. Si te pesco muy cariñoso, haciéndolo con uno de mis alumnos, algún sirviente o cualquier otra persona además de mí, te expulsaré de este dojo y terminarás de pordiosero en la calle. La verdad, no quiere que alguien tan lindo como tú termine de esa manera, mi dulce Souji…." Dice mientras recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo de arriba abajo…..eso me molesta pero sus palabras son las que me paralizan…pretende tirarme a la calle? Si lo hace nunca volveré a ver a Kondo-san…..

El maestro me pide que me levante y me quite el kimono. Cuando dejo caer mi kimono al suelo, veo como Shuusai-sensei se quita de igual manera el kimono, quedando sentado, desnudo delante de mí, con su pipi muy recto, apuntando al frente. Me sienta de nuevo en su regazo, de lado, como antes, colocando su pipi entre mis pequeños muslos…es mucho más grande, casi el doble de tamaño del de los chicos del dojo y tiene la cabeza muy roja.

"vamos mi pequeño Souji, hazme sentir bien haciendo lo tuyo y te prometo que no terminarás en la calle, solo y hambriento, como muchos otros niños. Empieza." Como no sé que hacer me quedo allí, mirándole pasmado. Shuusai-sensei, coloca mis deditos alrededor de su pipi, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, diciéndome que siga solo. Mientras hago eso, siento como lo que tengo entre mis manos se endurece más, moviéndose también entre mis muslos, frotándose con fuerza entre ellos…..el maestro respira agitado, sobando mi espalda y mis nalgas suavemente con su mano…..

Luego de un rato, la mano del maestro se posa en mi cabeza, por detrás y guía mi cara hasta la punta de su pipi aún atrapado entre mis muslos y manos. Una sustancia transparente (no parece pila) sale de la punta y huele raro. Acerca más mi rostro y me ordena lamerlo todo. Aunque me desagrada, no quiero irme de aquí, lejos de Kondo-san, nuevamente abandonado a mi suerte, así que hago lo que me pide. Saco tentativamente mi lengua y doy una lamidita a la punta. El pipi tiembla un poco. El sabor de ese líquido es desagradable pero el maestro me urge a continuar y eso hago. Lamo toda la punta hasta que ya no queda nada de esa sustancia pero el maestro empuja más mi cabeza y la punta de su pipi se mete en mi boca…..es muy grueso, llenando mi boca y eso me molesta pero no me hace doler como cuando los chicos metieron sus pipis en mi boca, hasta el fondo, sofocándome.

"Mu-mueve tu lengua y chúpalo fuerte….ah! lo estás haciendo muy bien mi lindo Souji…" hago lo que me pide y más de ese líquido transparente sale de la punta, pegándose a mi lengua. Su pipi se mueve más rápido entre mis muslos y él me fuerza a mover más velozmente mis manos, apretándole. Al cabo de un rato, me pide que me detenga y le dejo ir….ya terminó? Entonces esto es lo que quiere que haga….cosas de adultos…yo no sabía que esto era algo que hacían los adultos…creí que era una forma de castigo…..entonces por qué los alumn-

Shuusai-sensei coge mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa en la boca, metiendo su lengua dentro, muy hondo. He visto a parejas de esposos hacer esto pero no entiendo por qué lo hace conmigo…. Pero hay muchas cosas que no sé…..es otra de las cosas que sólo puedo hacer con él entonces?...se siente raro….su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca y sus labios no se despegan de los míos un buen rato…..cuando me deja ir, mi respiración es muy agitada y me siento algo mareado….

"Ahora mi bello Souji, lo que viene puede doler un poco pero estoy seguro que puedes soportarlo. Aunque soy más grande que esos chicos con los que has estado jugando, te deben haber aflojado lo suficiente como para que me puedas acoger por completo. Muy en el fondo es lo que has estado buscando y es hora de que te acostumbres a ser tomado por un verdadero hombre y no mocosos como esos. Demuéstrame lo mucho que quieres quedarte en este dojo, conmigo." Sus palabras me confunden pero pienso hacer lo que me pida para no tener que marcharme de este lugar….aunque no lo hago para quedarme a su lado como cree…

El maestro me hace apoyarme en mis manos y rodillas, con las piernas separadas mientras que él se coloca detrás de mí. Me coloca un paño en la boca, explicando que se trata de tan solo una precaución pues tenemos que ser cuidadosos de que nadie se entere de lo que estamos haciendo, en especial Kondo-san. Dice que será nuestro secreto, nuestro momento especial. A la mención de ese nombre mi mente vuela a otro lado hasta que siento como algo muy grande y grueso me invade por detrás, causándome un tremendo dolor, no deteniendo su avance en lo más mínimo a pesar de que siento como mi cuerpo se tensa por completo. Mi grito de dolor queda ahogado por la tela en mi boca pero eso no evita que instintivamente intente alejarme de él….el maestro, sin embargo, me coge con más fuerza de las caderas no dejando que me mueva ni un centímetro de mi sitio

"Nada de eso Soiji! O aguantas hasta el final sin protestar o te largas esta misma noche de aquí! Ahora relájate que estás haciendo todo más difícil." Sus crueles palabras hacen que me detenga en seco y él aprovecha esto para meter más de su pipi en mi trasero…..poco a poco y ejerciendo mucha presión se abre paso dentro mío…..siento como si me quebrara en dos, destrozándome las entrañas. Shuusai-sensei ya ha metido casi todo su largo falo cuando empieza a moverse dentro de mí, de adelante hacia atrás, cada vez más fuerte, sujetando mis caderas con energía, separando mis nalgas con sus pulgares. Gimo y sollozo lastimeramente dentro de la tela. Me siento morir!

"Oh, Souji! Sientes nuestros cuerpos volverse uno? Sientes como llego hasta lo más hondo de tu ser? Nunca encontrarás esto mismo con ninguno de esos chiquillos, confía en mí. Siénteme….." murmura el maestro muy cerca de mi oído antes de cogerme de la cintura, elevándome del suelo.

Shuusai-sensei se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas separadas, abiertas a los lados, poniéndome a mí al medio, con su pipi aún en mi trasero. Enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, atrapando mis piernas con ellos, quedando pegadas a mi pecho, apuntando hacia arriba. De pronto lleva mi cuerpo hacia abajo y su pipi se mete muy al fondo dentro mío…un intenso dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo aunque mi grito es ahogado por la tela en mi boca aunque aún así se deja oír un poco. Lágrimas corren libremente ahora por mi rostro pero el maestro ignora todo esto, murmurándome al oído palabras de alivio mientras sube y baja mi cuerpo para frotar su pipi dentro de mí, cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido….

"Mira, Souji! Te dije que podías hacerlo! Eres un niño muy especial y eres mío por todo el tiempo que permanezcas aquí….recuerda, sólo mío…." Un espejo que está apoyado en la pared frente nuestro me muestra una imagen espantosa. Veo como el enorme pipi de mi maestro se mete una y otra vez dentro de mi trasero, todo, desde la punta hasta el final. La diferencia de tamaños es más evidente ahora; parezco un a pequeña muñeca atrapada en su firme agarre. Un delgado hilo de sangre sale de mi trasero pero eso no parece importarle a sensei quien aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos, susurrándome cosas dulces al oído…..que no tienen sentido para mí….Al poco rato, sensei gime muy fuerte en mi oído y veo su leche (como recuerdo los chicos le decían a esa sustancia blanca) salir de a pocos de mi trasero poco después de que la sintiera llenarme por dentro. La agonía ha terminado….

El maestro no me deja ir hasta mucho rato después, luego de lamer mi rostro lleno de lágrimas hasta que ya no queda ninguna. Cuando ha calmado su respiración, me coloca en el suelo al lado suyo y me ordena alcanzarle la jarra con agua y una toalla para asearse. Con mucho esfuerzo me levanto y le alcanzo lo que me pide. Cuando termina, se pone el kimono y me dice que limpie el suelo antes de asearme y ponerme la ropa. Con un trapo me agacho a pesar del dolor para limpiar parte de su leche y unas gotas de mi sangre que han caído al suelo. El maestro me mira fijamente mientras hago esto al igual que mi mira asearme y ponerme de vuelta el kimono.

"Muy bien Souji. Quiero que vuelvas mañana a esta misma hora y todas las noches de aquí en adelante para repetir esto. Ya sabes lo que pasará si te niegas. Tampoco le cuentes nada a nadie pues sino tendrás que marcharte, nadie gusta de niños pervertidos que seducen a hombres mayores. No todos son tan comprensivos como yo de tus necesidades y natural curiosidad. Tu día empieza muy temprano así que ve a descansar. Tienes que limpiar la cocina antes de que amanezca. Ya sabes el castigo que te propinará el cocinero si no lo tienes listo para cuando llegue. Puedes retirarte."

Abandono su habitación sin decir una palabra, caminando con mucho esfuerzo y muy despacio. Esto no cambia nada, es igual que lo que pasó con los chicos. Tengo que soportarlo hasta que me haga lo suficientemente fuerte y derrote al maestro….puede tomar varios años pero no me queda de otra. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que puedo permanecer aquí, al lado de Kondo-san, recibiendo el entrenamiento que necesito para volverme más fuerte…no importa el tiempo que tome, ni lo que tenga que padecer…tengo una razón para seguir adelante y eso me basta….

* * *

_Aún no he terminado de ver la serie así que algunos detalles pueden habérseme escapado. Perdónenme eso, ok? ;) También es lo primero que escribo sobre esta serie._

_Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

_Bueno, como el fic parece haber gustado (y a pedido de alguien quien ni siquiera sabe español. Gracias por los traductores on-line! Jeje) he decidido convertir este oneshot en una serie de 3 capítulos. Aquí va el segundo._

_Las cosas no mejoran para el pequeño Souji….así que quiénes esperaban por eso, sorry :(_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / shota / dub-con_

* * *

"ang…gnhg….sí, muy bien, Souji-kun….chúpalo fuerte….bien…." gemía Shuusai-sensei mientras tenía cogido al pequeño Souji por la cintura. El maestro estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y su falo completamente erguido entre sus muslos. Tenía cogido al niño de la cintura, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las piernas hacia arriba, en el aire; sus pequeños muslos apoyados en los hombros del mayor, ambos pechos frotándose uno contra el otro mientras el maestro subía y bajaba el cuerpo que tenía atrapado para ayudar a Souji a complacerle. El niño masturbaba a su maestro con sus manos, frotando fuertemente el hinchado miembro de éste, envolviendo la cabeza roja de su pene con su boca, lamiéndola con esmero, subiendo, bajando y enrollando su pequeña lengua rosada sobre el endurecido falo como le habían enseñado, succionando con fuerza.

El hombre mayor disfrutaba mucho de las atenciones del pequeño, vocalizando su aprecio entre jadeos para alentarle pero sin levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a los otros. Aprovechando la posición en que tenía cogido al niño, Shuusai-sensei se mete a la boca el pequeño pene y testículos diminutos del menor, saboreando, pasando su lengua entre ellos, succionando, y masticando suavemente la tierna piel de esos pequeños genitales, sobresaltando a Souji.

"Nngh! Hng!"

"Shh….ya sabes, llénate la boca con tu juguete y no hagas ruido…." Amonesta levemente el maestro antes de continuar asaltando los genitales del menor. El hombre mayor estimula expertamente con su boca los inmaduros genitales como intentando sacar algo de ellos que no saldrá, sin embargo consigue endurecer el tierno pene del niño, causándole irritación más que placer pero consiguiendo la misma respuesta del pequeño cuerpo. Souji hace lo que le dicen, metiéndose de nuevo toda la cabeza roja a la boca para no emitir sonidos indeseados, pero los temblores de su cuerpo así como los gemidos ahogados que da, bombean más sangre al cuerpo del mayor, haciéndole casi llegar a su límite.

Shuusai-sensei deja ir los genitales del niño tan sólo para llevar su cara hasta el pequeño trasero, la nariz entre sus nalgas, y meter la punta de su lengua en la diminuta entrada como tantas veces antes ha hecho ya. Otra vez el cuerpo de Souji se tensa y agita cuando siente la rugosa lengua lamer su ano para presionar luego contra éste y abrirse paso a la fuerza en su culo, metiéndose más y más, moviéndose dentro suyo como una serpiente, violentando su entrada con estocadas profundas y prolongadas, humedeciendo el pasaje hasta dejarlo todo baboso y brillante.

"Eres delicioso Souji!" exclama el mayor antes de dar un par de lengüeteadas más al pequeño orificio y dejar ir al niño. Souji cae lentamente al suelo, sin hacerse daño, respirando agitadamente, sabiendo muy bien que esto aún no ha terminado. Sin que se lo pidan hace lo que ya tantas veces le han indicado. Se sienta en el suelo, coge una tela y se la coloca dentro de la boca como mordaza. Luego gatea hasta donde está su maestro, sentado en el suelo también, se para delante de él cogiéndole de los hombros, posicionando su entrada sobre el erguido pene del mayor, descendiendo lentamente su cuerpo, metiendo de a pocos ese grueso trozo de carne palpitante dentro suyo.

"Mnngh-mmph!"

"Muy bien mi pequeño, muy bien…..ya sabes, hasta el fondo…." Menciona jadeante el maestro, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja del chico con una mano, mientras con la otra ayuda al niño tirando hacia abajo de su cintura. El lubricado pene del mayor se abre paso lentamente a través del pequeño orificio, estrechándolo casi dolorosamente. Al poco rato todo el pene está dentro y tanto maestro como discípulo comienzan a mecerse a la par. A pesar de haber hecho esto todas las noches desde hace 3 meses ya, el interior del niño aún seguía sintiéndose deliciosamente ajustado para el deleite del mayor. Souji en cambio, aunque ya se le había hecho rutina, seguía sintiendo dolor, en especial cada vez que el maestro aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, clavando sus dedos en sus nalgas para tener mejor agarre.

"klamp! klamp, klam!" era lo único que se oía, el chocar de dos cuerpos húmedos en medio de la noche. Ya hacía bastante calor y eso hacía que los encuentros sean más intensos y extenuantes, en especial para el más pequeño. Shuusai-sensei enrolla sus brazos alrededor del pequeño niño, pegándole más a sí, enterrando su cara en los cabellos rojos de la parte superior de la cabecita del niño, respirando su aroma dulce, mientras embestía con más ahínco su apretado culito.

"eso es, bebé! Así!...siento como me aprietas bien fuerte…..quieres que te llene, no?...quieres mi leche…te la daré toda entonces…." Unas cuantas arremetidas salvajes que sacan todo el aire de los pulmones del niño y el maestro se viene dentro suyo. Chorro tras chorro baña las entrañas del niño con su semilla hasta que ya no queda nada. Entonces, luego de calmar su respiración, el maestro retira sus brazos de alrededor del chico, quien aún le coge de los hombros, respirando agitadamente a través de la mordaza.

"No te quedes allí, Souji! Ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir. Apresúrate en limpiar esto y luego ve a tu habitación!" exclama en voz baja el maestro. El niño levanta la mirada y le encara de frente con sus bellos ojos verdes pero no dice nada. De inmediato se pone de pie, sacándose en el proceso el pene del mayor de dentro de su trasero, provocando que el semen de su interior se chorree al suelo, ensuciándolo.

El niño se retira la mordaza y usa esa tela para limpiar el suelo. Una vez que está toda sucia, coge otra tela del balde que ha traído y limpia el resto y a sí mismo, para luego colocarse la ropa. Le alcanza una toalla húmeda a su maestro para que se limpie y, una vez que ha terminado, coloca todo dentro del balde. Como bien tiene aprendido ya, Souji se acerca a su maestro, le besa en los labios en un beso húmedo y largo, antes de retirarse con un muy respetuoso "gracias maestro. Buenas noches". Es así que otra noche más ha concluido para el pequeño niño y ahora puede ir a la tranquilidad de su habitación a dormir….

**Souji's POV**

Como de costumbre mi día empieza muy temprano. Luego de limpiar y ayudar en la cocina, y de servir el desayuno de todos, por fin los alumnos se han ido a entrenar y me he quedado solo a recoger la mala hierba del jardín. Aunque todavía me duele el trasero por lo que el maestro y yo hacemos de noche, no tengo más alternativa que seguir cumpliendo con mis tareas. Si lo hago bien, podré entrenar con los otros chicos durante la tarde…si tengo suerte, Kondo-san volverá temprano del pueblo y me verá entrenar. Le mostraré lo fuerte que me he vuelto! Eso es lo único que me hace continuar a pesar de todas las cosas malas…..ver su sonrisa cada vez que derroto a un contrincante.

Ya han pasado meses desde que tomara la decisión de quedarme aquí a toda costa para permanecer al lado de Kondo-san y no me arrepiento. Es duro pero todo en la vida es duro, si lo sabré yo, y además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Ahora sé que lo que Shuusai-sensei hace conmigo se llama sexo y que está mal así que no puedo permitir por ningún motivo que Kondo-san se entere. El maestro me dijo que los niños buenos no dejan que los hombres mayores tengan sexo con ellos como hago yo…..que soy de lo peor por haber entregado mi cuerpo a los otros alumnos….que soy sucio y tengo suerte de que él me haya aceptado a pesar de todo…..supongo que tiene razón…por eso no puedo dejar que Kondo-san se entere lo malo y sucio que soy. Quiero que siempre me vea con los mismos cálidos ojos con que me mira, llenos de admiración y ternura hacia alguien como yo…..aunque tenga que pretender ser la buena persona que él ve en mí…

Los otros alumnos ya no se meten conmigo. De vez en cuando me molestan como antes, pateándome cuando estoy en cuatro limpiando el suelo o haciéndome tropezar cuando estoy cargando algo pesado, consiguiendo que me castiguen seguido pero nada más. Afortunadamente ya no han intentado meter sus penes (sí, así me dijo el maestro que se llama, no pipi. Eso es para niños) en mi trasero como hicieron hace mucho tiempo atrás. No puedo permitir que lo hagan sino el maestro se puede enterar, expulsándome del dojo de inmediato como me advirtió que haría.

"Souji-kun! Ven, siéntate conmigo a beber algo. Hace un calor bárbaro!" Kondo-san me llama desde debajo de un frondoso árbol, sosteniendo dos tazas en sus manos. Me sonríe abiertamente como siempre…me gusta verle feliz…en especial si soy yo quien le hace feliz…Como casi he terminado decido aceptar su oferta así que me pongo de pie de inmediato y corro hasta donde él se encuentra. Kondo-san me alcanza una taza con té frío (justo como me gusta), le doy las gracias y pronto estamos ambos conversando alegremente mientras tomamos nuestro té bajo la sombra del árbol…..es perfecto.

"Espero no estar interfiriendo mucho con tus labores. Ya le dije al maestro que no debería tenerte haciendo estas cosas. Eres un alumno al igual que el resto, deberías estar entrenando con los demás…" el rostro de Kondo-san se pone algo triste de repente y eso no me gusta…no debería preocuparse tanto por alguien como yo.

"No, está bien así. Entreno en las tardes, después de almuerzo. Además, yo no tengo padres que paguen por mis clases, ésta es la forma de hacerlo. No hay problema, no me molesta….." eso es mentira pero así consigo que Kondo-san no hable más del asunto y pase a otros temas más alegres. De la emoción de verle no me había dado cuenta que él estaba aquí, y no en el pueblo a dónde sabía había ido temprano en la mañana. Le pregunto al respecto y él sonríe ampliamente.

"Jaja. Sí, verás, decidí volver temprano pues me enteré por el maestro que hoy en la tarde has de enfrentar a Kaito durante un combate de prueba. Sé que no van a ir con todo pues es tan sólo por entrenamiento pero quería estar allí apoyándote. Él es bastante mayor y bueno…..la última vez te dio muy fuerte. Alguien tiene que estar allí contigo para curarte pues sé que tú no lo harás." Dice sonriendo tristemente, mientras revolotea mis cabellos. Aunque debería estar molesto con él por pensar que voy a dejar que Kaito me de otra paliza como la de aquella vez, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco al sentir sus manos en mi cabeza….su toque es tan gentil y amable…

Le agradezco por la bebida y me excuso pues ya es tarde y tengo que ir a ayudar con el almuerzo. Kondo-san ha regresado temprano sólo para verme pelear, no puedo decepcionarlo. Voy a dar todo de mí aunque mi rival sea Kaito….ya verá lo que le espera…..

* * *

Aunque consigo darle buenos golpes (uno le deja la nariz sangrando) al final pierdo por un punto. Sí, como era de práctica peleamos por puntos y no hasta que uno caiga. Tengo algunos golpes pero nada importante aunque me botaron bien feo 3 veces al suelo, por lo que Kondo-san insiste en que le acompañe a su cuarto para curar mis heridas. Me felicita dándome un fuerte abrazo, acariciando mi mejilla luego y eso trae una sonrisa a mis labios. Después comenta algo tonto que me hace reír. Coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza y me guía hacia la puerta. Mientras abandonamos el salón de luchas, puedo sentir los ojos de Shuusai-sensei seguir cada uno de mis movimientos…..es incómodo….no sé por qué…

Kondo-san me cuenta sobre su día mientras cuida de mis heridas. Su voz alegre y buen humor son contagiantes. Escucho cada palabra con sumo interés sin perder detalle. Él es tan bueno, correcto, y amable…..es perfecto. Podría estar en otro lado, pasando el rato con otra gente más valiosa que yo pero ha decidido quedarse conmigo. Esto me llena de regocijo. Lo único que puedo hacer es dar mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme, o al menos aparentar frente a él, ser la persona que ve en mí. Él dice que soy un niño muy bueno….hago lo mejor que puedo para no lucir fastidiado por esto pues no es así…..pero en estos momentos puedo serlo, sólo para él…

Una vez que mis heridas están curadas, Kondo-san se va a continuar con sus obligaciones y yo me voy a terminar mis deberes. Las horas pasan muy rápido y pronto es de noche nuevamente. Cuando ya todos se han ido a dormir, salgo de mi cuarto, camino por los pasillos oscuros y me meto a la habitación del maestro silenciosamente como tantas veces ya.

"Apúrate! Quítate la ropa y échate boca abajo en el suelo!" exclama Shuusai-sensei apenas entro al cuarto. El maestro no grita pero suena molesto, por qué? Acaso he hecho algo malo? Sin perder tiempo me quito las ropas, y me echo boca abajo como me ha indicado, con las piernas juntas y los brazos pegados a mis lados.

Escucho a sensei quitarse las ropas y colocarse detrás de mí. Me separa las piernas bruscamente, colocándose entre ellas, jalándome fuerte de los muslos, clavándome las uñas, para atraer mi cuerpo más a él, colocándome sobre su regazo, con el trasero en el aire. Puedo sentir su duro falo recostarse entre mis pequeñas nalgas, sobarse entre ellas, cuando él se inclina hacia adelante (sólo mi pelvis está sobre su regazo, mi torso sigue en el suelo….es incómodo). Jala mis cabellos -que tengo sujetos en una cola- hacia atrás y me amarra una tela alrededor de la cabeza, aplastando mis labios, silenciando dolorosamente mi boca.

"Hmmph!"

"Yo soy quien le da placer a tu inmundo cuerpo de niño pervertido y es Kondo a quien le sonríes? Acaso también quieres conquistarle como hiciste conmigo? Uh! Eres una puta!" no entiendo a qué se refiere. Sus palabras me asustan y tan sólo me quedo allí tendido, esperando por lo que venga…..está molesto porque sonrío cuando Kondo-san está cerca?...eso es…..no puedo evitarlo….él me hace feliz…..eso es malo?...ah! Me amarra las manos tras la espalda, ajustando las cuerdas hasta casi entumecer mis brazos….

Sensei me coge fuerte de la cintura, acercándome más a él. Separa mis nalgas con sus manos y pone su pene erecto entre ellas. Presiona mis nalgas hacia dentro, aplastando su pene entre ellas, frotándose con fuerza…..duele un poco pues me está presionando muy fuerte. De pronto su pene retrocede y luego siento la punta colocarse sobre mi entrada, presionando insistentemente. Uh? Acaso piensa-pero está todo seco! Nunca me ha cogido por detrás sin antes-ah! Presiona más fuerte y siento como la punta estira mi huequito, causándome dolor. No! Así no! Comienzo a mover mi cuerpo en señal de protesta, pidiéndole sin palabras que se detenga. Sensei coge un poco de mi nalga derecha entre sus dedos y retuerce mi carne con maldad. El pellizco hace que me quede completamente quieto pues me duele mucho.

"Si te vas a portar como una puta, te trataré como a una, Souji!" sensei me coge de las caderas, separando mis nalgas con sus dedos, antes de tirar hacia atrás mi pelvis, metiendo de una vez la cabeza y mitad de su pene en mi entrada, haciéndome gritar de dolor….duele mucho! Siento como si me hubiera atravesado una daga por detrás! Mi grito no es escuchado a causa de la mordaza pero mis lágrimas empiezan a fluir libremente….por qué? Qué fue lo que hice de malo? No entiendo….

Shuusai-sensei no se detiene allí. Como mi cuerpo se ajusta más intentando bloquearle el pase, él abre más mis nalgas, arañándome y tira nuevamente mi cuerpo hacia atrás, rompiendo algo en mi interior hasta que mete todo su pene dentro mío…me muero….siento que me muero….el dolor es demasiado…..mis lágrimas no me dejan respirar bien…estoy sangrando, puedo sentirlo…..mi sangre hace que sensei se mueva más fácilmente dentro mío pero no me causa menos dolor….arremete con furia contra mi trasero, una y otra vez, sin descanso…

"qué crees que Kondo pensaría si te viera así, uh? Si viera lo mucho que te gusta que te cojan por el culo! No te engañes, él sólo es amable contigo porque piensa que eres un niño bueno. Te trataría como basura si viera lo sucio que eres en realidad." Sus crueles palabras sumadas a sus salvajes embestidas hacen que derrame más lágrimas….no puedo dejar de llorar. Kondo-san nunca debe verme así, nunca! No podría soportar que me odiara…..le quiero demasiado, le necesito, por él es que sigo viviendo…..

Siento el pene de mi maestro ponerse más grande, empezando a saltar dentro mío con cada embestida que da a mi cuerpo. Sus estocadas son largas y rápidas, rompiendo cualquier resistencia que mi cuerpo opone a la invasión….creo que me voy a desmayar, el dolor es demasiado…de pronto una fuerte nalgada resuena en la habitación y abro los ojos de inmediato. Puedo sentir la marca roja y caliente que la mano de mi maestro ha dejado en mi nalga derecha. Sensei me coge del cabello y me voltea la cara haciendo que nuestros ojos se conecten. Puedo ver sus ojos pequeños y fríos, sedientos de placer, mirar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras arremete con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo, salvajemente y sin control, dejándome sin aire. Al poco rato, escucho a sensei gemir fuerte antes de sentir su semen quemándome las entrañas. Mis manos son desatadas y pronto sensei sale de mi cuerpo, botándome de su regazo de mala manera.

"Si tanto deseas ser una puta, empezarás a pagar por tu cómoda vida aquí de esa manera. El dinero falta, hay deudas que pagar y tu hermana sólo nos dio una carga más al dejarte aquí. NO quería hacerlo pero en vista de que no puedes controlarte…ahora limpia esto y ve a dormir!" No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso pero no deseo enfurecerle más.

Me retiro la mordaza y seco mi cara con ella. También me limpio lo mejor que puedo, sin mirar fijamente como la tela se mancha de rojo cuando me seco por detrás. Visto mis ropas rápidamente y me retiro en ese instante, casi rengueando, sin mirar atrás…no sé que ha sucedido más estoy seguro que no es nada bueno. Hice algo malo al sonreírle a Kondo-san y ahora voy a tener que pagar por ello. No me importa, por más que duela o me mate…mi sonrisa hace feliz a Kondo-san y eso es lo único que importa….

Ya de regreso en mi cuarto me meto de frente bajo mis sábanas. Con mis ropas me seco las lágrimas del rostro lo mejor que puedo….nadie puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa en las noches…..Kondo-san más que nadie…El trasero me duele horrores….todavía siento como el espeso semen del maestro sale de mi huequito con cada temblor de mi cuerpo….sí, estoy temblando, de miedo, de pena, de cólera, no sé…voy a tener que lavar estas ropas mañana antes que los demás despierten. Estoy tan cansado…..y asustado….qué pasará conmigo mañana?...

* * *

_Rima Altamimi, thank you for your review. There's another episode left for this fic, stay tuned ;) Hope you enjoyed it XD_

_Un capítulo más y es el fin. Si no lo saco antes de Navidad, ya será para la primera semana de enero…..el espíritu festivo no me inspira a escribir nada de este tipo U_U además, es una época muy atareada para todos, no creo que haya mucha gente leyendo :P_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3: Living in pain

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / non-con / lemon_

* * *

Souji se levanta antes de que salga el sol y corre a lavar sus ropas. Las manchas de semen y sangre le asustan un poco, recordándole lo que pasó en el cuarto del maestro la noche anterior pero igual termina por lavarlas todas y tenderlas para que sequen. El cuerpo le duele como nunca antes, cada movimiento es una tortura pero llevado por su increíble fuerza de voluntad consigue terminar sus tareas de siempre antes que los demás habitantes del dojo despierten. Poniendo la cara dura de costumbre, consigue engañar a todos. Los otros alumnos le ignoran y le pasan de lado sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Solamente Kondo parece notar algo extraño en el niño y se acerca para preguntarle si se siente bien. Souji, algo nervioso, consigue esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, logrando convencer a Kondo que tan sólo está cansado. Cuando Kondo-san se retira, el pequeño niño nota que Shuusai-sensei le está mirando acusadoramente y esto asusta al niño, haciéndole temblar un poco, recordando lo de la noche anterior. Cuando se retira a hacer sus deberes, uno de los sirvientes corre a darle alcance y le dice que su presencia es requerida en el salón principal. Confundido, el niño entra al gran salón y se sienta al lado de los otros alumnos.

"Tengo un anuncio que hacerles." Dice en voz alta Shuusai-sensei desde el centro de la habitación. Todos los ojos están sobre él pues no es característico que el maestro reúna a todos de esa manera. Debe tratarse de algo importante.

"Mañana voy a partir a la ciudad vecina en viaje de negocios. Como bien saben, es imperativo que mantengamos buenas relaciones con los otros dojos y personas de poder para darnos a conocer y elevar el prestigio de este lugar. Estaré ausente por cinco días. Llevaré conmigo a uno de ustedes." El murmullo entre los alumnos no se deja esperar, el cual es silenciado por el maestro con un ligero levantamiento de su mano derecha.

"Souji, vendrás conmigo. Eres el alumno que más progreso ha demostrado y por ello te has ganado el derecho de acompañarme." Souji se queda mirando atónito al maestro, sin percatarse si quiera de las miradas de envidia que los otros alumnos le dirigen. Sus ojos están clavados en la mirada fría y casi sádica que le envía el maestro del dojo desde el otro lado del salón. Permanece así hasta que Kondo-san aparece en su línea de visión (está sentado al lado del maestro) y le felicita haciendo señas. El niño no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír en respuesta.

"Mientras estoy ausente, mi hijo Kondo se hará cargo del dojo. Como los buenos alumnos que son espero que no le den problema alguno." Los chicos responden en coro con un fuerte ´sí, señor´. "Además quiero que le den la bienvenida a Hijikata Toshizo-san, amigo de mi hijo, que ha venido a visitarnos por unos días. Hagan que su estadía sea placentera.

El mencionado joven se levanta y saluda a todos. Los alumnos responden al saludo cordialmente. Unas palabras más y la reunión llega a su fin. Los alumnos se dispersan. Souji algún algo afectado por las recientes noticias (en el fondo sabe que el maestro está preparando algún castigo para él pues seguía enfadado) se dirige lentamente hacia la salida cuando es interceptado por Kondo.

"Souji, felicidades! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti" menciona Kondo a la vez que se agacha para abrazar al niño quien responde el abrazo tímidamente, poco acostumbrado a tales gestos. "El maestro parecerá muy frío y exigente a veces pero reconoce el gran potencial que hay en ti. Creo que le agradas. Esto es genial, Souji!" ya libre del abrazo, el niño no puede más que sonreír para disfrazar sus preocupaciones (y reparos respecto a lo que acaba de decir) frente al mayor.

"Quiero presentarte a mi amigo Hijikata. Nos conocemos de tiempo. Hijikata, éste es Souji." Hechas las introducciones, el joven Hijikata se agacha para ver mejor al niño, poniéndole nervioso y a la defensiva.

"Es más pequeño y frágil de lo que imaginaba. Seguro que este niño pelea bien, no estarás exagerando, Kondo?" ante este comentario, Souji se molesta y encara desafiante al recién llegado.

"Por supuesto que peleo bien! Si quieres que te lo demuestre, coge una espada y salgamos al patio!" Hijikata muy sorprendido por esta reacción no puede evitar reír de buena gana. El niño tenía espíritu de guerrero, eso era evidente.

"Muy bien. Kondo me dice que entrenas en la tarde. Nos vemos aquí mismo después del almuerzo. Veremos que tan bueno eres, Souji-kun." El niño acepta de inmediato a pesar de los vanos intentos de Kondo por detener esto. Hijikata, una vez que Souji se ha marchado, le asegura que no le va a lastimar, únicamente va a medir su fuerza y determinación, consiguiendo calmar al buen hombre.

Desafortunadamente, el combate es interrumpido por Shuusai-sensei quien le pide a Kondo que vaya al pueblo a hacer una entrega (Hijikata decide acompañarle) mientras que Souji se queda para terminar con los preparativos del viaje. Por 4 horas, el maestro obliga al niño a limpiar las maletas, empacar la ropa, cargar cosas pesadas de un lado a otro, asear los caballos, fregar el suelo y un sin número de cosas bajo su entera supervisión, para tener todo listo para el viaje. Al cabo de estas 4 horas el pequeño niño termina exhausto y muy adolorido. El maestro le indica que sus servicios no son requeridos esa noche y le ordena irse a dormir de inmediato. Souji no pierde tiempo, va a su cuarto, y una vez que está recostado en su futón, se queda dormido en el acto….

**Souji's POV**

Un fuerte tirón a mi cabello es lo que me despierta de pronto. Uh? Está todo oscuro. Quién es el que-uno de los sirvientes –uno al que le caigo mal- me dice que el maestro me está esperando en el patio de atrás, que me apure en ir. Shuusai-sensei me dijo que me vaya a dormir, habrá cambiado de parecer?...qué tan de noche será? Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el patio sin saber qué esperar.

Shuusai-sensei está allí, subido a una carreta llena de maletas y embalajes. En su tono serio de siempre me ordena subir de inmediato a la parte de atrás…..cómo? pero si aún es de noche. Se supone que saldríamos en la mañana….no he podido despedirme de Kondo-san…..el maestro me dice que me apure, que debemos partir ahora para llegar a la ciudad con los primeros rayos de sol. Supongo que no hay remedio…..sin poner más peros, subo a la parte de atrás; el maestro le da unas últimas indicaciones a los sirvientes y partimos de inmediato.

El viaje es tranquilo y muy silencioso, aunque es un silencio tenso. Puedo sentir que el maestro aún sigue molesto conmigo….lo que me hizo la otra noche aún me asusta y me duele…..y si planea hacer eso conmigo de nuevo? El solo pensarlo me hace temblar de miedo….tengo que ser fuerte, soportar lo que vaya a venir como tantas cosas he tenido que soportar hasta ahora….no hay otro camino. No sé cuántas horas hemos viajado pero llegamos a la ciudad con los primeros rayos del sol. Para mi sorpresa sólo nos detenemos un rato en el mercado a comprar víveres antes de seguir avanzando. Aunque me parece extraño no tengo el coraje de preguntarle nada al maestro.

Vamos por pequeños senderos por no sé cuánto tiempo, entre árboles, hasta que llegamos a una vieja y solitaria casa de campo. Shuusai-sensei detiene la carreta justo frente a la entrada. Nadie sale a recibirnos.

"Souji, no te quedes allí sin hacer nada. Esas maletas no se bajarán solas. Rápido!" la voz del maestro me hace saltar del susto. Aunque la distancia desde la carreta hasta la entrada de la casa no es tan grande, el equipaje si lo es. Intento levantarlo y no puedo. Es demasiado pesado! Consigo llevar dentro las cosas de menor tamaño con bastante esfuerzo. Cuando intento mover lo más grande no puedo hacerlo. Un golpe en mi trasero me hace gritar de pronto.

"Te dije que te dieras prisa!" repite molesto el maestro, golpeando de nuevo mi trasero por encima de mis ropas con una vara grande de madera. Uso toda mi fuerza y muevo la enorme valija de a pocos, colocándola en la entrada. Cuando termino de mover todo, caigo rendido en el suelo, sobre mis manos y rodillas, respirando agitadamente, muy colorado a causa del esfuerzo.

"Voy a salir. Volveré en unas horas. Quiero que tengas todo listo para cuando regrese. La casa limpia, las cosas en su sitio, la comida preparada, o si no te va a pesar Souji. Ponte a trabajar de inmediato!" antes de salir por la puerta, el maestro voltea a verme una última vez. "Y espérame completamente aseado. Estás hecho un asco!" cuando escucho la carreta partir con rumbo desconocido, me levanto del suelo a duras penas….tengo mucho que hacer.

Limpiar la casa es lo más agotador. Este lugar no ha sido habitado en mucho tiempo, el polvo y las telarañas cubren todo. Sacudir eso no es tan pesado como trapear los suelos hasta dejarlos relucientes, como al maestro le gustan. No sé cuántas horas pasan, pero para cuando termino de acomodar las cosas y cocinar la comida, ya es muy entrada la tarde, faltando poco para que oscurezca. Aunque tan sólo quiero echarme en mi futón y dormir, voy a asearme como me indicó el maestro y me paro en la entrada de la casa a esperar su regreso. Al poco rato, la carreta se detiene en la entrada y dos hombres bajan de ella.

"Vaya, Shuusai-san! Qué hermoso lugar! Y que bien cuidado lo tiene. Le felicito." Exclama un hombre viejo, de más de 50 años, con canas a los lados, de gran tamaño (más alto y grueso que el maestro), con algunas arrugas y barba espesa. El maestro se dirige a este hombre con mucho respeto. Le llama Serizawa-san. Serizawa? Me suena familiar. Me parece que es el apellido de una familia ilustre y adinerada de no recuerdo dónde. Qué hace aquí?

"Oh! Este debe ser el niño del que me hablaste. No está nada mal." Menciona el viejo cogiéndome de la cara, clavándome sus dedos en las mejillas, levantando mi rostro para verme mejor. Su mirada es….aterradora…..sus pequeños ojos brillan con una intensidad que me hace estremecer…no quiero seguir viéndole. El hombre me deja ir y Shuusai-sensei me ordena servir la cena. No tiene que pedírmelo dos veces, con tal de alejarme de ese señor.

Mientras comen, conversan de muchas cosas que no entiendo ni me interesan. Por orden de mi maestro, permanezco en el salón con ellos, sirviéndoles agua cuando me lo piden pero sin probar bocado, en silencio. Cuando terminan de comer, retiro los platos y vuelvo con ellos por si todavía necesitan de mis servicios. Mi maestro dijo que vendríamos a encontrarnos con personas importantes para que apoyen el dojo, al parecer eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Debo comportarme a la altura.

"Souji-kun, verdad? Tu cara es muy linda pero quiero ver el resto de ti. Quítate la ropa." Dice seriamente Serizawa-san, sonriendo levemente. No…no entiendo…..por qué….en verdad quiere que me desvista?...Mi maestro me grita molesto que me deje de tonterías y no haga esperar más a nuestro ilustre invitado. Muy despacio y temblorosamente me retiro el kimono, cayendo éste al suelo, quedando desnudo, de pie, frente a ellos.

"Perfecto. Piel joven y lozana…tan apetecible. Me dicen que tienes 9 pero pareces d años máximo…..justamente como me gustan…." Seizawa-san recorre mi cuerpo con la vista, devorándome con la mirada de una manera que nunca había sentido antes y eso me asusta un poco. A pesar de eso no me atrevo a moverme de mi sitio ni intento cubrirme pues sé muy bien que sólo conseguiría enfurecer más a mi maestro…..para eso me ha traído? Para que este hombre me mire desnudo? Ése es su castigo?...si su intención es hacerme sentir mal, está funcionando….

"Shuusai-sensei dice que te gusta seducir a hombres mayores. Es cierto eso?" de reojo puedo ver que el maestro me mira severamente, amenazándome sin palabras a que responda como se debe.

"Sí, señor." Los ojos del viejo se encienden aún más. Se relame los labios.

"Vaya, a pesar de ser tan pequeño…..eres un niño pervertido, Souji-kun. Muy bien! Te gusta entonces que tu maestro te meta su polla por detrás todas las noches? Vamos, dime." El viejo, sentado como está, con las piernas cruzadas, no se molesta en ocultar el bulto que crece bajo sus ropas…qué está pasando aquí?...otra vez la mirada severa de mi maestro me hace responder.

"Sí, señor. Me gusta sentir su pene moviéndose dentro mío, que me llene de su leche. Me gusta mucho." El hombre exhala fuerte, complacido, al igual que mi maestro. Espero que eso sea todo. Algo está mal aquí, tengo miedo…..quiero coger mis ropas e irme a esconder a una de las habitaciones…..quiero volver al dojo y acurrucarme en los brazos de Kondo-san, lejos de estos hombres…

"Ven, acércate, pequeño Souji. Esta noche tu maestro va a dejar que tú y yo juguemos. Te voy a dar lo que tanto te gusta. Eres mío por hoy…."…..no….no! esto no-por qué está haciendo esto el maestro?! Doy un paso atrás con la intención de salir de allí, en especial cuando veo que Serizawa-san se abre el kimono dejando al aire su enorme pene. La cabeza es roja y el resto oscuro, mucho más grande e intimidante que el del maestro…..y todavía no está completamente hinchado….

"Te dije que te trataría como puta ya que tanto te gusta seducir a los hombres, cierto? Pues ahí lo tienes. Este caballero está pagando mucho dinero por pasar la noche con un niño sucio como tú. Si no quieres terminar en la calle, haz lo que se te pide, Souji-kun." Susurra Shuusai-sensei en mi oído, lamiendo fugazmente mi oreja, cogiéndome firmemente del brazo para evitar que huya. Entonces…..entonces era esto a lo que se refería? Éste es mi castigo por ser feliz con Kondo-san?...Sensei me da un pequeño empujoncito y, sin proponérmelo, aún en shock, camino hasta quedar parado frente al viejo hombre.

"Eres hermoso, pequeño. Y tan frágil y delicado. Es natural que hombres como yo posemos los ojos en tí, y que tú gustes de eso. Te sientes atraído por nuestra fuerza. Bueno, te demostraré lo fuerte que soy esta noche…." Eso….eso no puede ser cierto! Aunque me vuelva fuerte yo nunca-ah! El hombre se mete uno de mis pezones en su boca, chupándolo y jalándolo como si quisiera sacarlo de su sitio, mientras recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo, de los hombros hasta mis muslos, apretando aquí y allá…jugando con mis genitales…..es tan incómodo.

"Tu maestro dice que te encanta que te chupen aquí. Tu pequeño pene está durito y apenas te he tocado. En verdad te gusta jugar con los adultos, uh?" dice mientras mueve mis partes íntimas entre sus dedos, antes de besarme en la boca (aprovechando que la tengo abierta) metiendo su lengua gruesa dentro. Su lengua se mueve mucho y presiona con fuerza la mía, intentando llegar más al fondo, creo. Luego deja ir mi boca y baja para lamer mi otro pezón. Quiero que se detenga…..Sus manos se posan en mis nalgas y las aprieta fuerte, moviéndolas circularmente mientras las tiene cogidas…..comienza a morder mi pezón….lo coge entre sus dientes mientras lo golpea con su lengua antes de chuparlo todo hasta dejarlo rojo….

"Mira que pronto se te paran las tetitas. Eres un pervertido, Souji. Vamos voltéate, quiero ver más de ese rico culito tuyo." Sin esperar que lo haga, Serizawa-san me da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Empuja mi tronco hacia adelante hasta que quedo de pie doblado en dos, con la cabeza entre mis piernas, viendo muy de cerca su hinchado pene….que salta de a ratos.

"Cógelo con tus manos, usa esa rica boquita tuya y hazme sentir bien. No te detengas hasta que te lo diga…" apenas toco con mis deditos su pene, éste salta, asustándome. Se mueve demasiado! El viejo hace un sonido raro y me dice que lo coja de una vez y eso hago. Empiezo a frotarlo fuerte, para que no se me escape, rodeándolo con ambas manos ya que es muy grueso, con movimientos de arriba abajo, masajeando también sus grandes y peludas bolas, besando y lamiendo la punta (sabe diferente al maestro), sacando gruñidos de satisfacción de Serizawa-san…..la sangre se me va a la cabeza…pero no me detengo….

Serizawa-san coloca sus dos grandes palmas sobre cada una de mis nalgas. Sus manos son más grandes que mi trasero! Me separa las piernas un poco más antes de colocar sus pulgares cerca de mi huequito, estirándolo hacia los lados…..eso molesta…..luego acerca su cara a mi trasero, sacando su larga y gruesa lengua para lamer la zona de mi huequito y mis bolitas…se siente raro, no me gusta, su rasposa barba me araña…..su nariz me puntea….está dejando todo baboso…de pronto, el viejo mete su lengua dentro de mi huequito muy hondo, haciéndome doler, separándome más las nalgas, clavándome sus uñas….

"AANHg!...no-"

"No? Hn! No quieres que te prepare? Deseas que te tome sin lubricación? Vaya! Shuusai-sensei estaba en lo cierto. Eres un niño pervertido al que le gusta duro….cada vez me agradas más, Souji-kun…." No! Eso no es lo que quería decir! El viejo retira su lengua y deja ir mis nalgas, indicándome que continúe sobándole la polla (así es como le llama). Quiero explicarle que no me refería a eso, cuando, sin aviso alguno, mete uno de sus gruesos dedos en mi escasamente lubricada entrada…duele!

"Jaja! Escúchale gemir, Shuusai! Tienes una mina de oro aquí! Tranquilo mocoso, no te emociones tan pronto, ése es tan sólo mi dedo meñique, espera a que meta el medio….." desde donde me encuentro, con la cabeza entre las piernas, masturbando al viejo, puedo ver su dedo meñique entrar y salir de mi huequito muy rápido. Serizawa-san me coge de las caderas con una de sus manos, saca su dedo meñique y mete de una su gordo dedo medio….el dolor me hace tensar de repente, pero esto no impide que el mayor, aplicando algo más de fuerza, termine de meter todo su dedo dentro mío, flexionándolo de arriba abajo una vez dentro, rozando con su tosca uña mi delicado interior. Gimo de dolor cada vez que su dedo entra y sale de mi cuerpo, moviéndose en todas direcciones, pero sin detener las atenciones que le doy al pene del viejo por temor al castigo…..su pene está totalmente duro y erguido ahora, botando una sustancia grumosa por la punta, palpitando con fuerza….

"Ya es hora. He pagado mucho dinero por ti así que haz que valga la pena, Souji-chan." El hombre retira su dedo y respiro aliviado por un instante hasta que él me coge de las caderas con ambas manos y me tira al suelo, colocándome en cuatro sobre el piso…..tengo miedo…sé lo que va a hacer…..levanto la mirada para ver a mi maestro, pidiéndole con los ojos que me perdone por cualquier cosa que haya hecho y me libre de esto pero no recibo ningún signo de compasión de su parte, sólo una mirada lujuriosa….el bulto en sus ropas hace más evidente aún de que está disfrutando esto….no me va a ayudar. Las manos del viejo apretándome por las caderas, separando mis nalgas, me traen de vuelta a la realidad y-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"NNNNGGHHHHHH, ah, niño hermoso! Me ajustas tan duro que casi no puedo moverme. Vamos, relájate un poco! Que sólo ha entrado la cabeza. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien lo quiso así, duro." Me duele mucho! Siento que me rompe en dos!. Es un dolor que recorre todo mi cuerpo…El viejo me coge más fuerte, empujando con todo su peso para meter más de su pene dentro de mí….es imposible! Mientras más empuja, más me duele pero no avanza mucho…..mis gritos de dolor y llanto retumban en las paredes de la gran casa….me siento morir…

"AAAAYYYYYY!….NNNGHHH!…AAAAHHH!….DU-EE-LEEE…..NOOooo…"

"Haz todo el ruido que quieras, esto no es el dojo. Nadie vive cerca. Sólo nosotros nos deleitaremos con tus hermosos gemidos…..no nos engañas, sabemos perfectamente cuánto disfrutas esto. Tú mismo lo dijiste." dice Shuusai-sensei, abriéndose el kimono por delante, masturbándose frente mío sin descaro, mientras Serizawa-san mete más de su gran pene en mi pequeño huequito a la fuerza, estirándolo al máximo hasta que rompe algo dentro mío. Grito como nunca he gritado antes, desesperadamente, mientras siento como mi interior se llena de sangre que hace que el pene que me asalta se deslice fácilmente hasta el fondo, golpeando mis entrañas.

"GÑÑÑHH! Mierda! Es increíble! Nunca había conseguido meter todo mi falo en un niño tan pequeño sin desmayarle. Oh, Souji! Eres maravilloso! Me aprietas tan rico! Te quiero tanto!" el viejo me sujeta de la cintura, clavando sus uñas en mi abdomen y espalda, golpeando mi trasero contra su vientre peludo a la vez que me embiste con fuerza, metiendo y sacando todo su falo (como le dijo) con cada movimiento, hiriéndome desde dentro. Mis gimoteos, llanto, gritos de dolor no hacen que vaya más despacio, por el contrario, sólo consiguen que sus movimientos sean más violentos…..tampoco mi rostro bañado en lágrimas hace que se compadezcan de mí….ni mis súplicas….

"Shuusai, no te quedes allí. Disfruta este momento conmigo. Puedes tener su boca. Quiero ver la pequeña y rosada boca de Souji engullirse toda tu carne." …qué?

"Lo he intentado, pero aún es muy pequeño. No es capaz de metérsela toda." Menciona tranquilamente sensei, mirándome con desprecio. El viejo Serizawa ríe y le dice que esas son tonterías, que él me enseñará como…qué? No pretende-eso no puede ser! En verdad no puedo! Shuusai-sensei se echa en el suelo, boca arriba, debajo de mí (nuestro) hasta que su erección está tan cerca de mi cara que me golpea cada vez que salta de excitación. El hombre que me tiene cogido se pone de pie sin salir de mí, levantándome de las caderas. Me coloca por encima del pene erguido de mi maestro, apuntándome éste directamente a la boca.

"Abre grande esa dulce boquita tuya y no se te ocurra cerrarla hasta que terminemos." Ordena el viejo en un tono que me da miedo y me obliga a obedecer. De repente, así cogido como me tiene, lleva mi cuerpo hacia abajo, forzando todo el erecto pene de mi maestro dentro de mi cavidad, separando en el proceso mis labios, abriendo al máximo mi mandíbula, hasta que la punta roja golpea el fondo de mi garganta, más allá de donde comienza mi lengua, atragantándome. Quiero apartarle con las manos pero el viejo amenaza que no lo haga.

"Sujétale la cabeza un rato antes de moverle. Me gusta sentir sus pequeños cuerpos convulsionar alrededor de mi falo, apretándome duro con cada espasmo que dan. Te gustará también sentir su pequeña garganta presionar deliciosamente la punta de tu verga. Es algo exquisito." Mi maestro hace lo que se le indica y, aunque intento retirar sus manos con las mías, es inútil, me tiene firmemente sujeto, con su pene llenándome la boca, asfixiándome. Serizawa-san gruñe mientras embiste mi culo repetidas veces, cada vez más rápido, golpeando con cada embestida mi cara contra el vientre de mi maestro. No puedo respirar bien, su pene me llena por completo….me atraganto…..mi cuerpo empieza a temblar.

"NNGhhh! Ah…qué-¿?"

"JAJA. Ves, te dije que te gustaría. También me está apretando duro por aquí. Los niños son flexibles. Si sabes cómo presionarles, no hay nada que no puedan hacer. En especial éste." Shuusai-sensei coge mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos mientras folla (si, eso me dice que hace) mi cara, a la vez que Serizawa-san folla mi trasero, en sincronía. Mis piernas se mecen en el aire, mis brazos está inertes cayendo a mis lados, soy una muñeca de trapo siendo usada a placer entre estos dos poderosos hombres…les odio…el dolor es demasiado, siento que me ahogo…..

De pronto un líquido espeso llena mi boca, metiéndose en mi garganta. Parte me veo obligado a tragarlo, el resto me hace toser. Shuusai-sensei no saca su pene hasta que se ha vaciado por completo. El viejo Serizawa da una última estocada que se mete muy hondo en mi trasero y se queda allí hasta que me llena con toda su leche. Sin ningún cuidado, una vez que han terminado conmigo, ambos hombres me dejan ir y me tiran a un costado, al suelo, como quien tira un trasto viejo que ya no sirve. Semen sale de mi boca cada vez que toso. De mi adolorido trasero siento salir un líquido espeso a borbotones…..

"Bueno, Shuusai, no estuvo nada mal el chiquillo. Es una lástima que mi hijo menor Kamo, a pesar de ya estar en edad, no guste de estos placeres. Sólo espero que no embarace a una chica cuando podría venir aquí conmigo a jugar con el pequeño Souji." No puedo evitar sollozar sin control, no sólo porque me duele, siento que algo más que mi cuerpo es lo que está sangrando por dentro…

"Volveré mañana con un compañero. Pasado mañana te enviaré dos más y así hasta que regreses a tu dojo. No le faltarán clientes cada vez que vengas una vez al mes de aquí en adelante, te lo puedo garantizar. Tus problemas de dinero se han terminado! Espero que me des ciertos privilegios con el niño mientras dure nuestro trato." Qué? Vamos a volver una vez al mes aquí?...y todavía faltan otros sujetos?...no! eso no! No voy a soportarlo, voy a morir! Prefiero morir…..pero Kondo-san se va a poner triste si muero….él no merece ponerse triste por mi culpa…no quiero eso…..

"Souji! Despídete de Serizawa-san como se debe!" grita mi maestro, pateándome un lado. A duras penas me levanto del suelo y me arrodillo frente a él, con la cabeza en el suelo.

"Gracias por su visita Serizawa-san. Espero que vuelva pronto." Digo las palabras entre sollozos…..así es como me han enseñado a despedir a aquellos que nos visitan en el dojo. El hombre viejo se ríe y mi maestro le acompaña afuera. Sin pensarlo, me recuesto en el suelo…estoy tan adolorido….todavía siento salir un líquido espeso por detrás y mi boca está llena de-

"Holgazán! No te quedes allí tirado! Serizawa-san se ha marchado ya. Levántate y limpia toda la inmundicia que has causado." El golpe de la vara contra mi lastimado trasero me fuerza a ponerme de pie. Dolorosamente empiezo a limpiar los rastros de semen y sangre (mi sangre) del suelo.

"Mañana prepara temprano el desayuno y me lo llevas a la cama. Te quiero desnudo y con las piernas abiertas para mí cuando termine de desayunar. Deseo gozarme contigo antes de empezar el día. Luego prepararás mi baño, mis ropas y te harás cargo de la limpieza de la casa hasta que vuelva con tus dos clientes. Así serán tus días de aquí en adelante cada vez que vengamos a este sitio. Ahora, termina con eso y ve a bañarte que estás hecho un asco. Dormirás en mi cama por si te necesito para algo más durante la noche."

Shuusai-sensei se retira a sus aposentos y yo me quedo solo en medio de la oscura sala, limpiando en silencio los rastros de mi ultraje….

**Normal POV**

Luego de 5 días de satisfacer a los hombres que traía su maestro a la casa, por fin era hora de volver al dojo. El viaje de regreso fue más silencioso que el de ida. Souji se sentía físicamente exhausto y emocionalmente vacío. Se rehusaba a pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa casa. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos pues cada vez que lo hacía veía las caras grotescas y lujuriosas de sus agresores, podía sentir aún sus manos tocándole, poseyéndole de mil maneras, lastimándole tanto con palabras como con acciones….su mente estaba gritando de dolor por dentro.

Maestro y discípulo llegaron al dojo de noche. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir. El pequeño niño terminó de descargar las valijas a pesar del dolor que sentía y se fue directo a su cuarto, encerrándose dentro. Su maestro le había despachado, no quería verle la cara hasta el día siguiente. Souji se recostó en su futón dejándose caer sobre él. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que él se lo propusiera, mojando su almohada. Al poco rato, sollozos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, sollozos lastimeros que intentaba ocultar escondiendo su rostro en la almohada cuando se volvieron más fuertes.

Kondo, al escuchar la llegada de caballos, se despierta de inmediato y sale a investigar. Un sirviente le dice que Shuusai-sensei ha regresado de su viaje y se ha ido a descansar. Cuando el mayor pregunta por Souji, el sirviente le dice que el niño también se ha ido a dormir. Kondo decide pasar por el cuarto de Souji para verle un ratito aunque sea dormido pues le había extrañado todos los días que estuvo fuera. Cuando está parado junto a la puerta escucha unos sollozos que vienen de adentro. El joven decide entrar a investigar y lo que encuentra le sorprende: Souji está llorando con la cara oculta en la almohada, como nunca antes le había visto llorar. Nunca le había visto derramar lágrimas, ni siquiera cuando su hermana se fue dejándolo solo.

"Souji! Qué ocurre? Dime que te sucede." Exclama en voz baja Kondo, muy preocupado por el niño, arrodillándose a su lado. Esto sobresalta a Souji quien voltea a verle, sorprendido, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sin pensarlo, el niño se lanza sobre el mayor, enrollando con sus pequeños brazos el torso del otro, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del joven, sollozando amargamente, sin reparo.

"No llores, por favor. Dime que sucede. Déjame ayudarte." Dice el joven, abrazando al niño, suplicando, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo más grande, con todo el amor y cariño que puede ofrecerle. Esto sólo consigue sacar más lágrimas del niño, quien desea desde lo más hondo de su ser compartir su dolor con aquel al que más quiere y el único que en verdad se preocupa por él…desea con todas sus fuerzas aceptar su ayuda y dejar que el joven cure sus heridas, todas ellas, como ha venido haciendo hasta el momento…..pero no puede. El temor de ser rechazado por la única persona que le estima en este mundo puede más y permanece callado. Souji está convencido de que si Kondo-san se llega a enterar de las cosas sucias que ha estado haciendo, le rechazará….y peor aún, le hará sentir mal, triste…..y eso significaría la muerte para el niño.

"No pasa nada. Sólo una pesadilla. Perdón por ensuciar sus ropas." Dice en voz muy baja el niño, apartándose un poco del mayor, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Aunque le cuesta un poco, consigue convencer a Kondo que tan sólo fue una pesadilla muy real lo que le puso así. Como Souji se veía avergonzado, Kondo promete no contarle a nadie y le dice al pequeño que si vuelve a tener otra pesadilla puede venir a su cuarto a cualquier hora de la noche a buscarle. El niño acepta rápidamente y ambos se desean las buenas noches.

Aunque todavía pasarían varios años hasta que Souji fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para no someterse al yugo de nadie, estaba decidido a afrontar todo hasta que llegue ese momento. Kondo-san nunca se enteraría de nada. Souji sonreiría y bromearía para convencer a todos de que era feliz, en especial a Kondo…hasta que llegase el día en que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger y luchar por el hombre al que tanto quería y admiraba y que le había dado un sentido a su vida…..hasta ese momento, soportaría lo que le trajera la vida….

* * *

_En un sentido Kondo es tanto la salvación y la perdición de Souji, no sólo para este fic si no también en lo que he visto del anime (basé el fic en ello). Kondo es para Souji un ideal a mi parecer, algo tan perfecto a lo que ni siquiera se atreve a aspirar pero que desea proteger a toda costa (tan sólo anhela convertirse en su *espada*). Souji está convencido que no puede ser bueno como él, por eso la vehemencia con que Kondo le insiste lo contrario creo causa más mal que bien en la mente de Souji. Esto obliga al joven guerrero a enmascarar lo que en verdad piensa y siente frente a Kondo, y le hace sentir mal en el fondo._

_El Serizawa que se menciona en el fic vendría a ser el padre del que aparece en el anime (Kamo S.) Sólo quería aclarar ese punto XD_

_Gracias a todos por leer. Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
